<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>enouement by asanoyatwink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073180">enouement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoyatwink/pseuds/asanoyatwink'>asanoyatwink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anniversary, AsaNoya - Freeform, Barebacking, Hoodies, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Vibrators, let's see if my second fic is any better than my first one, you can be the judge of that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoyatwink/pseuds/asanoyatwink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>asahi did not expect this to happen on their third anniversary, but courage and hormones insisted otherwise</p><p>or</p><p>courage and hormones: hey you're gonna propose to noya<br/>asahi: WHY WE GOIN SO FUCKIN FAAAAAST<br/>courage and hormones: ,, you've been dating him for three years —<br/>asahi: WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>enouement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi always was pretty good with aftercare.</p><p>It's unclear whether it's due to his gentle nature, or because he's that way after sex, or just because he loves to make Noya feel loved, but it's definitely there — the warm baths, the water bottles, but most favorably, the oversized hoodies. Of course, oversized to Noya, normal to Asahi. </p><p>When they had sex, it was never anything over the top. No serious kinks, aside from a few occasions of blindfolds, handcuffs, and name-calling (but only in the praising way, since Noya could never persuade Asahi for anything degrading).</p><p>Though Asahi knows Noya loves it. Being the erratic, hyperactive, go-getting person he is, anyone else would wonder how he ended up with Asahi, more a simplistic and gentle soul. They do say opposites attract, though sometimes, one magnetic force would be just a little stronger than the other. </p><p>Most of the time it was Asahi, always insisting that he wouldn't hurt Noya, that he was obviously going to hold back his strength, that he was going to go easy on him. Then there were some times where Noya pushed Asahi out of his comfort zone, an inch at a time, hence how they found that physical restrictions and pet names could enhance their sex life that much more.</p><p>Generally speaking, Asahi's come very far with stepping out of his bubble. Noya's helped him through just about everything, whether it be with public anxiety, or anything in the bedroom. He himself isn't sure if it's an act of repayment, or just an act of love, but Asahi always finds himself coddling and silently worshipping Noya in response, in response to every time he's been helped.</p><p>Like he said, one of Noya's favorite comforts is always Asahi's hoodies. Asahi's offered to buy Noya hoodies that look exactly like the ones he wears, but nope, isn't gonna happen, because he only wants Asahi's hoodie. </p><p>There have also been quite a few occasions where sometimes Asahi would randomly catch a draft of what smelled like his cologne ... yeah, but on Noya. Not that he minds. He's actually pretty flattered, somewhat bashful that Noya wants to smell like him.</p><p>Although at the moment, he can't really pick out his feelings. He's sore, everywhere, and although the mattress is unspeakably comfortable, Asahi's aware of every twitch of his legs. His arms are bruised, little Noya-shaped fingerprints, and there are hickies all down his abs. </p><p>He almost chuckles, but then remembers that there's a sleeping beauty next to him.</p><p>Turning over to face away from Noya, he hisses, sore muscles contracting. Not to mention that his feet are absolutely freezing, but if he tried to move them, he'd probably hurt himself further. </p><p>Speaking of the cold, it's that time of year again, where when you step outside, you're confronted with an arctic tundra. </p><p>Asahi wonders if that's also a part of why Noya constantly wants to wear his jackets.</p><p>Though there's a warmth in his gut. Asahi can't quite place it — it's most definitely not from temperature, but more like a heat in his mind. Like there's something he hasn't remembered yet. Given, he can't remember anything, aside from remnants of last night, bits at a time. Last night was absolutely insane, to say the least. Insane meaning Tanaka's craziness combined with Noya's craziness plus Hinata's craziness, kind of insane.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Somehow, Asahi's entire nervous system convinced him that he wanted to be a bottom that night, but nope, Noya wasn't going to stop there. He usually never stops at whatever he tries, but of course, there's a limit to sexual stamina. So Asahi ended up bottoming and topping in the same night, in the same hour, in the same room with the same boy.</p><p>Effectively, the story of these past three years.</p><p>Wait, three y — oh my god. He nearly screams.</p><p>That's what he was forgetting.</p><p>It's their anniversary today.</p><p>Their three-year anniversary.</p><p>"Oh, my god," he whispers, hands coming up to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes. Endorphins flood his system. For some reason, that thought makes Asahi light as air, despite the twinge of his arms when he moves. The temptation to giggle like a little child suddenly emerges, and whoops, now he's grinning like an absolute idiot. Even that voice in the back of his mind doesn't have the willpower to contradict his feelings.</p><p>Asahi flips over yet again, this time to face Noya. He's met with an interestingly still version of his boyfriend, face half-smushed into the pillows, blankets bunched around his neck, hands holding each other in the space between them.</p><p>Asahi almost feels jealous. Well, not jealous, per se, because this is his boyfriend, but jealous of Noya's infinite beauty, even when he's asleep. It's not even envy, either; Asahi's just so in love with him. And each day is a reminder of that. But today, though, is a smidge different. </p><p>No, not just a smidge, a whole sweep. This day is entirely different. This day marks the day they started dating ... three years ago. Asahi's almost surprised they've lasted this long. Though he shouldn't be, because they're just so perfectly imperfect for each other.</p><p>Asahi's overwhelmed with the impulsion to encase Noya's hands in his own, so he does.</p><p>He grimaces. Noya's really, really cold. Even if Noya constantly insisted of how his height was irrelevant to volleyball or to general life, that still meant he was pretty tiny and a bit defenseless against the cold. Asahi tightens his grip, thumbing over Noya's knuckles idle-mindedly.</p><p>Noya stirs for a moment, eyes blinking rapidly. </p><p>Whoops. Big whoops.</p><p>" ... what're y'doin' up this early, Asahi?"</p><p>Asahi chuckles nervously. He knows Noya's a morning person, but you just never know depending on how he wakes up. "It's not 'that early', love, it's like, eight." He has the presence of mind to press his lips against Noya's hands, barely there.</p><p>"'kay." Noya shuffles closer, and judging by the look on his face, something just pulled. He hisses, hands scrambling to his back immediately. "Fuck."</p><p>"A-are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, 'm fine ... " After a moment, Noya relaxes, signs of emotion withering ... and then suddenly, he gets that devilish little grin on his face. It starts off slowly, then gradually increases. Asahi already knows what he's about to say, because he only ever does it —</p><p>"Now I remember why my back hurts," Noya teases, "last night was pretty wild, huh?"</p><p>— after sex. Asahi scoffs, rolling his eyes internally.</p><p>"What, was it not good for you?"</p><p>"No, no," Asahi stutters, dumb-founded. "It was great. It's just ... kinda not-so-great to not be able to walk on our anniversary."</p><p>And Noya's eyes just light up like a lightbulb. "Asahi! Today's our three-year anniversary!"</p><p>Asahi grunts a bit, shoving his hand over his exposed ear. Despite Asahi loving Noya's enthusiasm, he's being way too loud for just waking up. "Yeah," he repeats in a quieter tone, inching closer to Noya to where he can actually touch him. "it is."</p><p>And just like that, he's shucked into an endearing kiss. Ignoring the twinge in his shoulders, Asahi reaches up to cup Noya's face, pulling him that much closer. "Mmm," Noya moans into the kiss, signaling that he wants to pull off — not to mention with an unnecessarily wet pop. "how are we gonna celebrate today, Asahi-san?"</p><p>Asahi immediately understands what he means, his face flushing, but pretends not to get it. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe what we've done every other anniversary, like ... dinner and Netflix?"</p><p>"We've also fucked on every anniversary," Noya purrs, hitting the nail on the head entirely. "no reason to change it now, mm?"</p><p>"Nishinoya, you've been awake for five minutes ... "</p><p>"C'mooon, I've got morning wood anyways!"</p><p>"Yuu ... "</p><p>"Asahiiiiii ... "</p><p>Asahi sighs, unable to argue. Not only is he sore physically, but he is exhausted as all hell mentally. He doesn't have the willpower to say no to that cute face, anyways. "D'you wanna top or bottom," he begins, more like a statement than a question since he's 90% sure he knows what Noya's about to respond with. Personally, he hopes he knows what Noya's about to respond with.</p><p>"You know I wanna bottom. No better way to come than at the likes of you, Asahi-san!"</p><p>Asahi's face burns. It physically hurts a little, to be precise, but he shakes the thought off while he reaches for the nightstand idly. They've done this — had sex, god, he still can't say it for some reason, even in his mind — more times than he can count, and although he's grown accustomed to the shape of the lube bottle and the foil of the condom, it still sends some euphoria burning through his veins when he finds what he's looking for.</p><p>Suddenly, tiny hands are grasping onto his shoulder. "Hey, Asahi ... no condom." </p><p>Asahi's heart stills then and there, and he gives Noya a partially horrified look.</p><p>"No, I — I want you to mark me. We've already got our bloodwork done, so we should be fine." In all seriousness, that was one of the first things Noya wanted to do, about a year into their relationship. They still hadn't had sex back then, and Noya really, really wanted their first time to be memorable. Although Asahi hadn't necessarily prepared for the overwhelming pleasure of being a top, though it didn't necessarily matter because neither had Noya for being a bottom.</p><p>They had had a bit of a talk prior to their first time, and Noya seemed so blatantly nonchalant about the whole thing that it almost gave Asahi anxiety. Not that he already wasn't thinking about how everything could potentially go wrong, but that he was so inexperienced. But, Noya assured Asahi that he hadn't had sex either, just only fingered himself up to three and played with a few toys.</p><p>Asahi wasn't entirely different in that category, considering that as a teenager with developing hormones, he had definitely used his right hand as his accomplice, and he had the audacity to get over his anxiety and use a sleeve on occasion (which had earned a mischievous grin from Noya, of course).</p><p>That still didn't come close to preparing him for the warmth, the tightness, the general feeling of being so close to Noya. It wasn't even being close to him, it was being in him that was just the most surreal feeling. Needless to say, he came in record time, but so did Noya. He wouldn't change a thing about their first time, aside from the mess that followed.</p><p>But not using a condom was only something they did rarely, more as a way of celebration or on a special occasion.</p><p>So Asahi smiles a little, tossing the condom back into the drawer, because Noya can obviously tell their anniversary is something special.</p><p>He makes slow, sensual work of kissing down Noya's skin, pulling the blankets off and maneuvering on top of him as he does. He takes in all the little bit-off moans and sighs the action elicits, removing Noya's shirt and his pants as he sees fit.</p><p>Sometimes this really is the best part about sex, just the love-making part of it. Whenever Asahi gets his way, or whenever Noya lets him do what he wants, he always takes his time in working Noya up, making sure he feels every nibble, suck and kiss along the miles of beautiful, precious skin he sports so effortlessly. Noya hates it, too. He hates being worked up, he hates waiting especially. Asahi doesn't like what Noya doesn't like, obviously, but in Asahi's opinion, sometimes he just needs to slow down and feel things rather than rush them.</p><p>He hums against Noya's slim stomach, lips making out the dimples of muscle. Noya isn't some ripped body-builder. Of course, he's strong, and could probably pick up Asahi himself, but he's not ... muscular. He's toned, and Asahi loves every part of it, his smooth arms, his gorgeous torso, his decadent thighs. But more importantly, he loves Noya for who he is, his childish yet endearing personality, his courage — his everything.</p><p>Asahi just loves Noya. That's all there is to it. "I almost wanna leave you hanging," Asahi murmurs between kisses, skimming his fingertips across Noya's torso, touch barely there. "You sure we shouldn't save this for later, baby ...?" To Asahi's surprise, Noya actually forms coherent words. If it were him in Noya's situation, Asahi would be gone already. "No, I — Asahi," he whimpers, though Asahi can tell there's frustration behind it. "c'mon, don't make me wait."</p><p>That's the thing, though.</p><p>Asahi is going to make him wait.</p><p>"Sweetheart ... there's something I want to try, if that's okay with you."</p><p>Please, god, say yes, say yes, please say yes, please please please —</p><p>"Asahi, I don't care what it is, just please — "</p><p>"Yuu, I want you to care. It'll be fun, I promise."</p><p>Noya looks like he's hanging by a thread. "Fun? For you or for me?"</p><p>Asahi's lips press into a thin smile. "For both of us, hopefully."</p><p>"Okay ... what is it?"</p><p>"You'll find out," Asahi leans up again to press a kiss to Noya's nose. "it's a surprise. Now," Asahi grabs a pillow, pressing it to Noya's eyes. "keep that on for me, okay sweetheart?"</p><p>Noya makes a noise of pliancy.</p><p>Asahi immediately scampers off the bed, reaching for a small box under the frame he just received a few days ago. The box is an alluring, dark red, the color that instantly pops out to him as seduction. It has a thin, black lace ribbon tying the lid and the box itself together, and Asahi isn't sure whether he's shaking from nervousness or excitement as he tugs at the ends of the fabric.</p><p>He almost dies from embarrassment when he sees it — a black, silicone plug with a small matching control panel, just the one the site advertised. It's a touch thinner than what he would order himself, but it is longer and could probably reach Noya's prostate if you bottomed out with it. He shivers just thinking about it. It has four settings on it, which he presumes to be the vibrating motions. He doesn't turn it on to test it out, though, because he wants to keep this a surprise for as long as possible.</p><p>Asahi's not 100% sure why he's so eternally spooked, considering he's had his own sleeve and that he knows Noya's messed around with a few toys. They haven't together, though, so maybe that's part of the reason. Or maybe it's still that 16-year-old inside him, the odd fear of feeling like they're about to be caught, despite being fully aware that they're grown ass men and live in their own house together.</p><p>He checks to make sure there are batteries in the controls, then looks back up at Noya, pillow over his face, completely unaware of what's about to happen. Asahi's vision pans between the man he loves and the object he's about to torture the man he loves with. Well, sweet torture; he doesn't actually want this to hurt.</p><p>"I'm gonna lose my mind, Asahi-san, what're you doing down there?" Noya's brimming with impatience, so Asahi figures he'd better get on with this.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, trying to still his nerves. What if Noya doesn't like it? What if Noya thinks he's weird for doing this? </p><p>"Yuu ... " He starts unsurely, voice quivering a little. "Y'know how you told me you've played around with sex toys before?"</p><p>"Uh-huh?"</p><p>"What kinds of sex toys?"</p><p>"Like, just the standard manual dildo, Asahi-san! I mean, I usually go for thicker and longer than most, since it kinda reminds me of you — "</p><p>"Okay, okay," Asahi interrupts, easing his two palms up as if Noya can actually see that. "Have you ever played with vibrators?"</p><p>It's as if time stops. Noya's mouth is wide open. "Holy shit, Asahi-san, I know you didn't — </p><p>"Have you played with vibrators?" Asahi repeats, this time with a touch more emphasis.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Good. You can take the pil — "</p><p>Noya flings the pillow to the other side of the room and vaults upward before Asahi can even finish his sentence. "Holy fucking shit! When'd you get that thing?" Note that Noya is barely dressed, in his underwear alone and practically drooling over this little silicone vibrator that Asahi's panicking over. The good part was that he liked it. That at least calms Asahi down some, and he breaths a sigh of relief. "I don't know, about a week ago. I just — I wanted to make sure it had enough time to get here, and that I had enough time to hide it somewhere you wouldn't find it."</p><p>"Am I gonna have to start checking all the places in our bedroom every anniversary?"</p><p>"Do that and I might start hiding these boxes in the kitchen cabinets with those old painted dishes you never bother to use."</p><p>"Thanks for giving me an idea. Also, don't judge! Those plates are ugly." </p><p>Asahi chuckles, pressing down on Noya's sternum to lay him back down. "They really are. It looks like a six-year-old took a crayon and went wild." </p><p>"That's an insult to six-year-olds," Noya taunts, spreading his legs already. Asahi takes his time in pulling Noya's underwear down around his calves, and Noya impatiently thrashes in order to get them off. He knows where this is about to go, it's just that Asahi isn't sure if he's prepared or not. Asahi shakes his head, leaning over Noya to grab the lube. He almost has the mind to blush at its half-empty state, and they just got this bottle a few weeks ago.</p><p>"You don't need to prep me, Asahi-san, remember last night?"</p><p>And suddenly, with an on cue flush, he does. "Are — are you sure? I don't want to hurt y — "</p><p>"Asahi-san!" Noya wails dramatically, slapping a palm to his ass for extra measure. "Just fuck me with that thing already!"</p><p>Asahi's blush somehow grows. "Uh, um, okay, but I still want to avoid any, uh ... unnecessary friction."</p><p>Noya only giggles in response, waiting for Asahi to carry on.</p><p>So he does. Asahi makes careful and slow work of generously lubing up the plug, making sure to drag it unnecessarily out so he can hear that little growl of frustration. As he said: Asahi doesn't like the things Noya doesn't like, and waiting is something that Noya doesn't like. However, sometimes, it's just only right for Asahi to tease him a little. </p><p>"Asahi-san, c'mo — hng!" Noya's incessant pestering ends on a choked gasp when Asahi pushes the plug home in one stroke. Noya's eyelids flutter momentarily before he drops his head, coming back up and propping himself up on his elbows to do so. "You — you didn't have to do that!" Flicking his eyes up, Asahi catches sight of Noya's faux-annoyed expression. He doesn't really like that look on him, so he decides to do something to replace it. Asahi pulls the plug out, just enough to where it kisses Noya's rim, then pushes it back in a corkscrew motion. He looks up once more, hoping to find a look of obsolete pleasure.</p><p>And he does. Asahi swears he can feel his cock twitch at how stunningly lewd Noya looks: eyes unfocused and glazed over, bottom lip already red and plump from biting at it, face contorted in a state of euphoria. Asahi's been in that situation before. Not that he's been fucked by a plug by anyone else, but he's done it to himself with just his fingers; the short, deep thrusts that sends sparks through your legs. He definitely knows how it feels, desperately craving more as if it were second nature. Though Asahi doesn't plan to give Noya everything just yet. They still have a whole vibrating set to go through.</p><p>Asahi gives a few more hard pumps, and the fifth or sixth time he does, he switches the vibrator up two clicks. It whirs to life noisily, and Asahi's head snaps up to catch the moment Noya feels it. Noya loses it. He throws his head back with a sharp jerk of his hips, arms giving out entirely, cock slapping wetly against his stomach, and the most guttural, whine of a plead rips through his body. "Ohhhhhmygod, Asahi, please." To his credit, he can actually form words. Asahi's sure that if he were Noya, he'd have come already. "Take — me already."</p><p>"Well, we can't have that," Asahi murmurs, unrolling the mental map of Noya's body to find the general area of Noya's prostate. "we've only just started, yeah?" He presses directly up, and he feels the bundle against the tip of the vibrator. Noya gives a ragged gasp, biting off a curse. "Ahh, shi — mmm... fuck..."</p><p>Noya only speaks one word, barely distinguishable over the sounds of the vibrator and the hoarse growls coming from his throat: "why?"</p><p>"Because, love," Asahi switches the vibrator up another level, becoming fully aware of how painfully hard he is when Noya lets out the most beautiful moan, "I want you to remember today."</p><p>"I rem — hnnn, Asahi — I remember all'a our anniversariiiies, oh my god — " Noya writhes on the bedsheets, propping his left leg on Asahi's shoulder for more leverage.</p><p>"Yeah, but you'll definitely remember this one."</p><p>Noya doesn't have the presence of mind to respond, probably because Asahi pushes the vibrator up once more and he looks like he's sent right back up, into that cloudy, hazy state of being with a dull gasp. </p><p>Asahi knows that he himself can very easily get off untouched by watching Noya in immense pleasure. It's unclear to him whether it's the empathy that resides within him, or whether it's just Noya being incredibly hot, but something about Noya — legs shaking, sobbing out broken syllables of Asahi's name, hips stuttering to a blissful finish — just tips Asahi right over the edge. </p><p>This time, in all their experience with each other, is no different.</p><p>Noya's whimpering quietly, in such a delighted, raw embodiment of contentment that he can't make any loud noises. He's biting down on his lower lip, sucking so hard that there's a gorgeously purple bruise growing there. Asahi feels like he can just die thinking about it, thinking about how perfect Noya's orgasm would be.</p><p>Asahi's unaware that he's staring intently at Noya's twitching hips until his eyelids become heavy and his boxers become uncomfortably wet. Yeah, he realizes, he's still as dressed as can be, given that he just sprung out of bed and is already making his boyfriend moan ... he almost sighs. He really was planning to make this an all day affair.</p><p>Though that's the last thought on his mind when an uncalled for sense of vertigo strikes, and he's on the mattress suddenly. Before he has time to protest (and question whatever was that), Noya shucks him into a kiss, more tongue than actual mouth. He tastes deliriously hot, pulling away after seconds just to ravage Asahi's neck.</p><p>"Yuu, what're you d — ah!" Asahi whimpers at a particularly hard bite not far below his clavicle. </p><p>He feels a smile against his skin and has just enough sanity to make it out. "Sorry, Asahi-san, couldn't let you have all the fun." </p><p>What's that supposed to mean?</p><p>Then there's a wet popping sound, before the sound of the vibrator suddenly becomes clearer, like it's been ...</p><p>... Taken out.</p><p>No.</p><p>He wouldn't.</p><p>The rip of fabric, and the sharp sting of penetration followed by the massaging vibrations that affect Asahi all the way to his thighs clarify that yes, yes Noya would. "Yuu! Oh my god, fu — I bought this for you, why are you using it on me?" Asahi's failing to argue, because god, it feels so fucking good. Any grasp on control or the solidity of his brain has been obliterated, completely terminated.</p><p>"It feels good, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Don't — oh, god — don't answer my ques — " Asahi swallows, thick and hard, fighting through the fog of arousal. " — question with another question!"</p><p>Noya grins, pushing the plug deeper, somehow, then with a careless 'whoops', he pushes it right up into Asahi's prostate, sending sharp throbs of absolute pleasure through Asahi's veins. </p><p>Now, now he's going to die for real this time.</p><p>He feels his cock leak messily against his thigh, and he's almost shocked he's gotten this close this fast. Though he doesn't ever remember taking his boxers off ...? "Oh my god! Yuu!" With a slight tip of his chin, Asahi isn't sure whether he's annoyed or star-struck that Noya, in all his tininess, was able to rip Asahi's boxers apart, right down the middle. In his defense, he's had these for a while now, but still, wow.</p><p>A brief moment of annoyed slurring directed at Noya later, suddenly the vibrations become too much. They're pressing against his prostate, and Asahi just thinks he's gotten used to it when that itch builds, that if he were just able to grind down, just a little bit, his cock would finally kick and he would just explode with the best orgasm and he would melt into the bed afterwards and it would be the best anniv —</p><p>And the vibration suddenly stops. It reminds him of losing a sneeze.</p><p>"Yeah, you can't lie to me," Noya coos, combing through Asahi's mostly-down hair with his fingers. "I know when you're gonna come, baby." Asahi almost has the courage to form a growl in the back of his throat, but it comes out more of a broken whine when he feels the remnants of what-could've-been an orgasm leave his body. "We've been together a long time now, love, I know the signs." Noya reaches a hand downwards, although Asahi can't tell where it's going to land until he's suddenly moaning again. Noya lazily thrusts the plug in and out, in long, smooth strokes instead of the short, hard and fast ones that could make Asahi come right here, right now.</p><p>He obviously knows that. Damn Noya's empathy.</p><p>Noya seems to read the aggravated look on Asahi's face, because he giggles. "Awh, don't worry. I'll get you there. But," he rises on his knees suddenly, shuffling over to where he can straddle Asahi's hips. "I want you to fuck me. Right now."</p><p>And how could Asahi say no to that, especially when he'd just been derived of what might have been the best orgasm of his life?</p><p>He gets a good, firm grip on Noya's hips soon enough and slides in fairly easy. He delights in watching Noya's gasp, and then his face contorting in pleasure at being filled. Noya couldn't get a proper sensation when the plug was just a few inches past his rim, and neither could Asahi. Damn. Maybe they both have a bit of a thing for being filled to the brim. Add that to Asahi's 'things to try' list.</p><p>Noya makes a halting sound when Asahi pulls out a bit, reaching behind himself with as much flexibilty as he can muster, then Asahi feels those vibrations again and his toes pop. "I — mmm — I thought you said you wanted me to, uh ...?" Asahi still, still can't bring himself to say it. "I do want you to fuck me," Noya reiterates, putting emphasis on the 'fuck' part, because Asahi can't. "But, I'm gonna make this our best anniversary yet. I want you to come just as hard as I do." They share a smile, Noya's obviously more mischievous than Asahi's, and then Noya gives him a thumbs up, the good to go symbol.</p><p>Asahi pulls out and pushes in, long, slow and hot, and Noya tosses his head back, body arched like a bow begging to snap. Asahi repeats himself, this time a bit noticeably faster. "God, yes," Noya pleads, leaning forward and throwing his arms around Asahi's neck. Asahi can feel his breathing, continuously getting shallower as he focuses more on making Noya feel the suction that the thrusts. Every moan rolls off the shell of his ear, and goosebumps tingle across his skin. It's mind-blowing how sexy Noya is.</p><p>And it's all for Asahi. It's been for Asahi for three years now.</p><p>It all hits Asahi at once, the vibrations that spread to his pelvis, the tightness and heat of Noya's insides, and the whimpers and slaps of skin against skin that echo off the walls of their bedroom. He can't help it; his resolve crumbles that much more, and his hips start snapping up into Noya, deep and quick and everything they want. "Ooh, god, yes, juuuust like that." Noya tends to put on a show for Asahi with his moans, always enunciating them more than need be, but because Asahi can literally get off to Noya's moaning and nothing else, it just multiplies the hotness ten fold.</p><p>There's a change in angle, where Asahi shifts himself back so he can fuck directly up into Noya, but that also pushes the plug in deeper, banging his prostate dead-on. He can't prevent the mix of grunts and whimpers now, because every time his hips fall, they meet the plug. "Oh, Yuu ... fuck, I — I'm so ... mnh, god, I'm so close, baby — "</p><p>"I said no condom, Asahi, come 'nside me, god, fill me up," Noya's panting harshly, hips switching between grinding frantically and bouncing hard.</p><p>That tension coils harder, and Asahi just needs, he needs something, desperately, right now, god, he could come, just give him something, anything — </p><p>As if on cue, there's a harsh reminder that the vibrator is buried inside him, and Asahi could probably pinpoint the moment he came, if he wasn't so lost in the throes of pleasure, rutting up hard and shaky against Noya, moaning his name loud and shameless, feeling Noya's walls clench around him in response to the sudden increase in pace. "Yeah — ah, yeah, just like that, baby, it's okay, just like that — oh, god, oh fuck, ah, hah, Asahi!"</p><p>It sounds like Noya's thrown into his orgasm based on that strangled cry, and the faint thought of what feels like come dripping against Asahi's stomach only clarifies it. Noya gives a full-body shudder, going limp against Asahi and grinding down hard, pressing Asahi into the bed a bit more and back on that vibrator. He hisses, overstimulation threatening to pierce the after-glow.</p><p>The after-glow of their insane sex on their three-year anniversary.</p><p>Little does Noya know, Asahi has a few more special things planned for today.</p><p>A few minutes of heavy breathing and Noya milking himself, followed by a sharp 'oh, shit, that plug's still in you, isn't it?' later, Noya's on his back, and Asahi's towering over him, lavishing his face with kisses. "I don't know how you do it," he sighs, planting another smooch on Noya's forehead.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'how I do it'? You did most of it!" Noya sounds beyond tired. Luckily for them, they can still spend a few hours in bed.</p><p>"You were the one riding me."</p><p>"You were the one who bought that plug and got me that horny in the first place!" He exclaims, bringing his hand down on Asahi's ass, just hard enough to sting a little.</p><p>"Yeah, well." Asahi puts an end to that, leaning back on his knees. And then he realizes they still haven't cleaned up, ten minutes later. "God. I really made a mess, huh? I — sorry about that."</p><p>"Nah, I like it. I like not using condoms for a reason, Asahi-san," Noya teases, pulling Asahi back down by the shoulders only to give him probably the messiest kiss they've ever exchanged. "Now, go get a towel because you're, uh ... " Noya gestures to Asahi's stomach, an almost translucent white splatter across it. "You kinda like all the aspects of me, I guess: being inside me, being near me, being covered in me ..."</p><p>Asahi shoots him an embarrassed look and covers his chest, although that's not the majorly affected part. He's still not complaining about clean-up, though, because like he said: his favorite part about the repercussions of having sex is ... </p><p>"And hey! Get me your hoodie!" Noya shouts from the bedroom, while Asahi's scavenging for a towel in the bathroom built-in to their room.</p><p>He smiles. This is about to either go incredibly right or incredibly wrong.</p><p>He comes back with a warm towel that's hotter than room temperature, but not quite enough to burn. He almost frowns at Noya's reaction. "Where's your hoodie?" He pouts, whining and flailing.</p><p>"Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna get it when I come back."</p><p>After he cleans what he can get off of Noya and himself, he walks back into the bathroom, throws the towel into the clothes hamper and immediately makes a full 180 to find his desired article of clothing.</p><p>Ah, yes. His white hoodie, with the letters 'KARASUNO' imprinted in orange on the front. Or, their jacket, since Noya practically stole it from him. It wasn't very long after they had started having sex, probably a few times later, but it was still just as cold outside, so in his post-sex haze, Noya grabbed Asahi's hoodie off the floor and put it on. </p><p>And then proceeded to lean in and press their bodies together, which led to a very bashful Asahi, a suspicious off-white stain across the pocket and a load of laundry due. </p><p>As soon as he steps foot through the doorway, Noya's face lights up with glee.</p><p>And so does Asahi's.</p><p>Noya has no idea what he's in for.</p><p>"I really wish we would've used a condom," Asahi mumbles, trying to maintain his composure. "I'm gonna have a stain on the inside of that hoodie, too."</p><p>"Ah, it'll match with all the rest of your boxers!"</p><p>Asahi's eyes dart to his ripped underwear on the floor. Yeah. He sure hopes not.</p><p>When Asahi doesn't say anything, Noya goes ahead and pulls the hoodie over his head.</p><p>Asahi sits at the foot of the bed on Noya's side, just watching.</p><p>Asahi always was pretty good with aftercare. Like he said, doesn't matter whether it was baths, or water, or cuddling, but ... he prides himself on being able to take care of Noya. It makes him feel special to make Noya feel special.</p><p>Noya momentarily pauses, his head and one arm through their respective holes, when something falls out of the pocket.</p><p>It makes him feel happy to make Noya feel happy.</p><p>Noya picks up the object, rubbing his thumb over the edges, and he gets it. "Asahi ... " </p><p>It makes him feel loved to make Noya feel loved.</p><p>"Is this ...? Are you ... proposing to me?"</p><p>It makes him feel like the luckiest man in the world to propose to the love of his life on their anniversary.</p><p>"Asahi?!" Noya nearly yells, hands shaking.</p><p>Asahi just smiles, gesturing for Noya to open the box.</p><p>It's like Noya's mind isn't working with his body, so Asahi leans forward and opens it for him. And then, as if he has the words in his back pocket (which, given, he did, so he could burn what he was going to say to Noya into his memory), he begins reciting his proposal. "Yuu ... we've been through most of everything together, right? We've fought, and we've fought by each other, we've confessed to each other our deepest, weirdest secrets and we've kissed and dated and had sex and bought a house together and ... I wanted to do something special, obviously, aside from that thing." Asahi points at the vibrator, near the edge of the bed and glistening with lubricant. "Speaking of which, we should probably put that up before we make an even bigger mess with it, but ... that's not the point. We've spent an entire three years of our life dating, and closer to five just knowing each other, and I still feel like I've known you my whole life."</p><p>Noya's eyes are glazed over, this time without lust, and Asahi has flashbacks to literally what just happened less than half an hour ago.</p><p>"I mean, they do say opposites attract, but whatever." Asahi scoots closer on the bed, taking Noya's free hand in both of his, and looks him dead in the eyes. "Nishinoya Yuu, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"</p><p>The words burn through Asahi's body, and despite having rehearsed something he never thought he'd ever say, a lump wells up in his throat. In all his years, he never thought he'd be the one proposing, much less to his teammate, his best friend, his lover. If you would've asked him five years ago if he would've married this little 4'11 first year he'd just met, then he would've blushed and stuttered a frantic 'n-no? I don't like anyone!', but now ... this is something he's certain he wants. He knows he wants to marry Noya.</p><p>He's madly in love with him, and he wants Noya to know that.</p><p>The same vertigo from before hits again, and he's suddenly staring up at the ceiling with a tiny, crying gremlin in his arms. Wait wait wait, crying? Hold on, what?! This wasn't the plan —</p><p>"Yesyesyes, oh my god, Asahi, yes!" Noya's practically screaming the words into Asahi's neck and the mattress. "Oh my fucking god!" He says inbetween gasps and sobs. "I — shit, this is a lot of emotion to deal with," Noya concludes, kissing a star-struck and only partially horrified Asahi all over his face. "I didn't think you would propose! Or at least, I thought I would propose first!"</p><p>"Wait, are you not ready to marry me?"</p><p>"Asahi-san," Noya grabs either side of his face. "shut the fuck up. I was ready to marry you three years ago! I'm just broke as fuck!"</p><p>They both share a genuinely surprised, wheezing laugh. "Oh my god. Nishinoya."</p><p>"That's Azumane to you," Noya corrects him with a kiss. "Speaking of me being broke as fuck, where did that ring come from and how much did it cost?"</p><p>"Well, um ... Do you remember the first time you met my mom? Like, a year and a half after we started dating?"</p><p>Noya grins. "Yeah, I remember her being an absolute sweetheart ... the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."</p><p>Asahi inhales to carry on, but then shuts his mouth with an abrupt click. "Hush. But, yeah. She, for some reason, could already tell that I was going to marry you just from the way that I talked about you, so she kinda took me up into our attic and showed me some pictures of my great-grandparents and then gave me ... that ring. She told me that I should save it for the perfect time."</p><p>Noya palms at his eyes to wipe away tears. "Are you fuckin' kiddin'?! Is your mom, like, psychic or something?"</p><p>"No," Asahi says, chuckling. "But she's an empath, too. I come from a long, long line of empaths."</p><p>"I can tell. Now, I didn't get a good look at this ring that you oh-so-perfectly picked the right moment to surprise me with ... " Noya murmurs, reaching behind him and pulling the box open again. "Look! Asahi-san! It's so pretty!"</p><p>Asahi hasn't really seen it except for in the last two weeks, where he'd assume he'd have memorized every detail of the ring since he was looking it over and over and over until he was content, absolutely positive that he would propose to Noya with it. Only a ring so perfect for a boy so perfect. The ring was stainless steel, a bit lighter than others, although the steel itself was adorned with little spherical etchings. In the middle was a small diamond nestled between a casing, fit exactly for the diamond.</p><p>Noya looks at it like it's the most precious thing to exist, then looks up at Asahi like the ring is suddenly second to him. "You're — wh — I ... " Since Noya's brain has decided to stop working again, Asahi gently plucks the ring from it's velvet casing, and slides it onto Noya's ring finger like he's handling glass.</p><p>Noya balls his hand into a fist, and examines it closer. "Asahi ... " he whispers again, tears brimming at his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, no, please don't cry again!" Asahi springs forward, pressing his lips to Noya's eyelids, and when tears fall out, he groans in frustration. "Yuu ...! I want you to be happy!"</p><p>"Asahi. You don't understand."</p><p>Asahi leans back to make steady eye contact with Noya.</p><p>"I'm so ... " Noya makes wild hand gestures before settling on a proper wording, "overly elated that my body and my mind don't know how to process it. I just, I don't ... I'm really, really, really happy! Like, woosh and zoom and kabam kinda happy!" Noya's grin shines back to life when he spits it out. </p><p>Ah. There he is. He's finally put it into a language they both understand.</p><p>"I love you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much that I just can't put it into words!"</p><p>And Asahi's being tackled again. "Ah, Yuu, I love you too, but, uh ... we're kinda naked right now. Maybe not the best time to add yet another stain to that hoodie."</p><p>"Oh?" Noya questions, sitting back up perky and alert again. "I guess we'll just have to have sex to mark our engagement?"</p><p>"Noya, we'll know our engagement because it was on our third anniversary — "</p><p>"Asahi-saaaan! C'moooon!"  Noya reaches for the plug absent-mindedly, switching it back on again. "I know you put batteries in this thing!"</p><p>And Asahi can't lie to save his life, can he?</p><p>The answer: no, no he cannot. Nor does he bother to. Therefore, they spend a few more hours torturing and pleasuring each other before they can't take any more and end up passing out, the vibrator eventually dying and Asahi's hoodie (and Asahi himself) begging for mercy (and probably a good long washing cycle). They fall asleep, or at least Noya does, strewn half across Asahi, blankets curled around him, snoring contently.</p><p>All his life, things that Asahi has had some sort of experience in always comes around for good karma. Like being an efficient speller won him first place in lots of tournaments, along with being an excellent ace and a great wing spiker in general.</p><p>Though, those things are things he's practiced.</p><p>He's had experience in loving Noya, that's for sure, and this was the good karma; being able to propose and it going so smoothly (aside from getting a bit of a headache from overstimulation afterwards).</p><p>But he doesn't have to practice loving Noya.</p><p>It comes naturally.</p><p>Almost similar to himself at the hands of a vibrator and his boyfriend — fiancé, he thinks with a smile, before drifting off to sleep, Noya in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND THERE'S MY SECOND FIC. wow i love these boys. also WOWZA my first time writing about marriage proposals and WOWZA i almost started CRYING when i was writing asahi's confession thingie. do you see why i kin him?</p><p>anyways, yeah! thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are EXTREMELY appreciated!!</p><p>until next time!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>